


第一次

by batbatlove



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 以下是酥皮第一人稱視角(純粹只是懶的畫他(つд⊂)...........)>>這樣那樣的背‧後‧注‧意<<





	第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 只是腦補經驗豐富的老爺和酥皮第一次H時，不小心讓酥皮提早繳械，  
> 後來克拉克發揮了氪星人所長，成功讓老爺認輸(欸


End file.
